Parareru hontō no ai no monogatari
by Inesperado Add
Summary: Historia alternativa. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Kyousuke no hubiera roto el corazón a Kuroneko? ¿Y si hubiera pedido que volviera con el? ¿Cambiaría la historia y su final? Adentraros en un final alterno al anime/novela ligera de esta historia. (Kyousuke x Kuroneko) (Final feliz)
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos ^^ Bien hoy os traigo otro One-shot de Oreimo, esta vez de Kyousuke x Ruri Gokou (Kuroneko). Bien, antes que nada, debo confesaros una cosa. Desde que hice el one-shot de Kyousuke x Ayase, prometí a mí mismo no volver a subir otro One-shot. Diran "¿Por qué?" yo os dire…el anime de Oreimo en realidad no me agrado PARA NADA el final que tuvo. Fue un final bastante malo y tal fue mi desagrado que decidí subir aquel One-shot para aquellos que deseaban un final bueno. Cosa que aun mantengo ese pensamiento sobre el final de Oreimo hasta el día hoy. Sé que dije en aquel one-shot de Kyousuke x Ayase que me gustó mucho en el anime pero, después de analizarlo mejor y comparar con otros animes que he visto…sencillamente, cambie de opinión…Todo el mundo lo hace ¿No?.**

 **En fin y se preguntaran de nuevo... "¿Por qué decidiste volver a subir otro One-shot?" Simplemente, después de tantos memes de anime que hay por internet, encontré de casualidad uno que precisamente fue cuando Kyousuke le dice a Kuroneko que ama a otra persona (A su nefasta hermana menor). Después de darle varias vueltas al asunto, decidí hacer este nuevo One-shot para aquellos/as que deseaban un final con Kuroneko (Ruri). Cabe decir que ella es la segunda chica que más me agradó del anime por lo cual no hago esto solo por ustedes. Sino lo hago por mí mismo, me hubiera gustado que este final que os voy a mostrar hubiera sido así en el anime o como mucho el final con Ayase que subí hace 1 año.**

 **Bueno después de decir esto, es hora de comenzar con este One-shot. Antes que nada, la historia se basara el mismo capítulo cuando Kyousuke le dice a Kuroneko que ama a otra, solo que aquí alterare eso. Sin más que decir comenzamos. Oreimo no me pertenece sino a su autor Tsukasa Fusimi.**

 **Pd: alterare ese capitulo donde Kyousuke le rompe el corazón a Kuroneko. Para que luego no me digan que no fue asi etc.**

* * *

\- Blah, Blah, Blah…- (Personaje hablando).

\- _Blah, blah, Blah_ …- (Personaje Pensando/ Personaje hablando en recuerdos).

\- _"blah, blah, blah".-_ (Personaje Pensando en recuerdos)

\- ( **Blah…)**.- (Yo hablando en mitad del relato).

* * *

 **Parareru hontō no ai no monogatari**

 **(Kyousuke x Kuroneko (Ruri Gokou) )**

 **En la calle. – Actualidad**

* * *

 **(Insertad OST en youtube: Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 ReMIX – Roxas Theme – Extended)**

* * *

Después de que haya rechazado los sentimientos de Ayase, Kyousuke se encontraba paseando por la ciudad, viendo las cosas de navidad y de las parejas que andaba a su alrededor. El estaba muy pensativo hasta que se paró de andar y miro al cielo, observando como caía la nieve mientras que pensaba.

- _Tengo que decírselo a Kuroneko.-_ Pensaba Kyousuke serio mientras que miles de recuerdos pasaba por su cabeza.

* * *

 _ **En una piscina**_

 _Se veía mucha gente bañándose alegremente en la piscina debido a la brisa de verano._

 _En una piscina en concreto. Se veía a Kyousuke metido dentro y este agarraba las manos de una chica. Esa chica era Ruri Gokou…conocida como Kuroneko. Ella movía sus piernas debido a que intentaba aprender a nadar. El pelinegro veía con una sonrisa tierna como intentaba que la chica aprendiera a nadar. Hasta que ve que se hunde y solo suelta una sonrisa nerviosa._

 _\- Eres una atleta bastante deprimente ¿Verdad?.- Dijo Kyousuke mientras que la pelinegra sacaba su cabeza del agua._

 _\- Lo siento.- Se disculpó Kuroneko algo avergonzada.- Soy más atlética en mi interior._

 _\- Tienes demasiado miedo al agua.- Declaró el pelinegro dando en el blanco a la pelinegra ya que solo un suspiro mientras que giraba la cabeza un lado._

 _\- Sigo traumatizada desde la época en que luche contra demonios.- Contestó ella inventándose una excusa cosa que Kyousuke se da cuenta y que se le salga una gota al estilo anime._

 _\- No trates de disimularlo con imaginaciones tuyas.- Dijo el pelinegro cerrando los ojos y sonriendo de manera nerviosa._

* * *

 _ **En un parque con lago.**_

 _Kyousuke y Kuroneko se encontraba sentados en un banco. Ellos se encontraba relajados después de un largo paseo hasta que Kuroneko saca una cesta con comida y pincha con el tenedor un trozo de sandwichs. La pelinegra algo avergonzada llama a su acompañante_

 _\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Qué decias?.- Preguntó Kyousuke curioso mirando a la chica._

 _La chica se sonrojo debido a la cercanía de sus caras. Ella se armó de valor y le puso el trozó de sandwichs en la cara._

 _\- Dí ah.- Pidió Kuroneko sonrojada._

 _Kyousuke se lo piensa por unos segundos hasta que se avergonzó._

 _\- ¿¡Los cortaste tan pequeños porque querías hacer esto!?.- Preguntó el pelinegro avergonzado._

 _\- Es una de nuestras ceremonias.- Contestó ella más avergonzada que el pelinegro.- V-venga._

 _Al oir eso, el pelinegro dio un suspiro lleno de vergüenza ajena._

 _\- Dios…- Murmuro el viendo el trozo de sandwichs.- Muy bien, supongo que tengo que hacerlo.- Dijo el mientras sonreía nerviosamente._

 _\- Ese es mi sempai.- Declaro ella viendo la reacción de su acompañante._

 _Sin decir nada más. Kuroneko metió lentamente el tenedor con el trozo de sandwichs en la boca del pelinegro._

 _Kuroneko algo nerviosa esperaba una respuesta del pelinegro. Pero al no tener respuesta le preguntó._

 _\- ¿Qué tal?.- Preguntó ella algo nerviosa._

 _Kyousuke al oírla tragó el trozo y la miro avergonzado y tímido._

 _\- Esto es muy vergonzoso.- Declaró el algo nervioso._

 _Kuroneko al oir esa respuesta dio una ligera sonrisa._

 _\- ¿Lo hacemos otra vez?.- Pregunto ella sonriendo con un ligero sonrojo._

 _\- ¿¡T-Tenemos que seguir haciendo esto!?.- Preguntó Kyousuke alterado._

 _Ella le volvió a meter otro trozo de sandwichs en la boca de su acompañante y comenzó a reírse de manera delicada y feliz._

* * *

 **En la calle - Actualidad**

Kyousuke mientras corría en la calle sin rumbo fijo este pensaba.

\- _¡Debo declararme antes de que sea demasiado tarde!.-_ Pensaba Kyousuke mientras intentaba respirar debido a que corría cuesta arriba.

Al subir la cuesta, paro de correr y comenzó a andar de manera cansada. Intentaba subir por unas escaleras hasta que el brillo del faro le cegó por unos momentos hasta que vio una silueta que estaba encima de esas escaleras.

Kyousuke se sorprendió porque la silueta que el veía era precisamente lo que estaba buscando. Era Kuroneko.

Kuroneko ella vestía con su clásica vestimenta de loli gótica y mostraba una sonrisa. Pero en el fondo estaba sorprendida de que el chico que ella ama estuviera en ese lugar.

\- Estoy impresionada de que llegaras hasta aquí.- Habló ella para "romper el hielo".- Te felicito.

\- ¿Cómo lo supiste?.- Preguntó Kyousuke algo serio mientras subía las escaleras.

\- Por supuesto que lo sabía.- Decía ella mientras ocultaba sus ojos y sonreía.- Fuimos amantes durante un tiempo, y nuestras almas siguen conectadas.- Declaró ella como suele ella hablar.

Kyousuke al llegar donde estaba ella dio una ligera sonrisa.

\- Es verdad.- Susurro el con una sonrisa.

Al decir eso, ambos se miraron a los ojos y Kuroneko pensó.

- _Bien…Me confesaré y le pediré que vuelva conmigo.-_ Pensó ella de manera decidida.- _…aunque dudo que el vuelva conmigo. Ya que corté con el y le hice demasiado daño. No creo que vuelva con alguien que le hizo daño en el pasado.-_ Pensó ella algo triste con eso último y haciendo que el valor que consiguió se esfumara.

\- Kuroneko…- Llamó Kyousuke a la pelinegra haciendo que ella saliera de sus pensamientos.- Hay algo…que quiero decirte…yo…yo..- Declaró eso ultimo con seriedad.

Kuroneko al oír eso se sonrojo un poco y dio una ligera sonrisa. Kyousuke buscaba la manera de decirle lo que sentía pero entonces recordó como ella cortó con el y comenzó a soltar unas lagrimas debido al miedo y inseguridad. Kuroneko al verle así dio un suspiro.

\- Santo cielo…estás llorando.- Decía ella sin ánimo de ofenderle.- Pensaba que tenías algo que decirme.- Decía ella de manera comprensiva intentando animar a su amado cosa que dio resultado.

Kyousuke al oír eso se secaba las lágrimas.

\- Sí… Así es.- Decía el mientras volvía ponerse algo serio.- Ruri.- Llamó el por su nombre verdadero.

\- ¿Qué? Kyousuke.- Preguntó Kuroneko con voz suave.

\- ¡Ruri!.- Llamó el de nuevo pero estando algo nervioso.- Yo, yo…- Se debatía entre decírselo o no.- _¡Vamos no lo eches a perder idiota!.-_ Pensaba el pelinegro consiguiendo el valor que necesitaba.- ¡Quiero volver a salir contigo!.- Declaró el a gritos.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar.

 **Casa de los Gokou – Sala de estar.**

En esa casa se encontraba dos niñas. Una de ellas era la más mayor, la mayor era castaña con dos coletas y ojos de color castaño. Esa niña era Hinata Gokou, la hermana pequeña de Ruri. Ella se encontraba leyendo un manga mientras que la otra niña, que era más pequeña, se encontraba pelando una mandarina. La niña era pelinegra con los pelos que le llegaba a su nuca, tenía ojos de color azules. Esa niña pequeña era Tamaki Gokou, la hermana "más" pequeña de Ruri.

Tamako mientras pelaba la mandarina llamó a su hermana mayor.

\- One-chan.- Llamó Tamaki a su hermana mayor.

* * *

 **(One-chan es hermana mayor en japonés y Onii-chan es hermano mayor)**

* * *

\- ¿Qué sucede Tama-chan?.- Preguntó Hinata a su pequeña hermana.

\- Onii-chan no ha pasado por aquí últimamente.- Contestó ella haciendo que ella se pusiera nerviosa.

\- S-Sí tienes razón.- Dijo la castaña sobándose la nuca.

\- Me pregunto si habrá pasado algo entre él y onee-chan.- Se preguntaba la pequeña de las Gokou curiosa.

\- ¿Quién sabe?.- Contestó Hinata sin quitar su nerviosismo.

\- ¿Vendrá por navidad?.- Preguntó Tamaki con una sonrisa.

\- Hum…- Decía ella pensando qué decir.

Mientras tanto con Kuroneko y Kyousuke.

 **En la calle donde esta Kuroneko y Kyousuke.**

Kuroneko se sorprendió con la declaración que le dijo su amado. Sin decir nada agachó la cabeza cosa que lo dejó preocupado el pelinegro.

\- ¿Ruri?.- Preguntó Kyousuke preocupado.

\- ¿Por qué…?.- Preguntó Kuroneko con voz quebradiza.- ¿Por qué quieres volver conmigo?...yo…yo…- Decía ella mientras que le salía sus lágrimas.

Al decir eso, Kuroneko alzó su cabeza y miro al pelinegro. Kyousuke se sorprendió por la cara que le mostraba su amada. Ella lo miraba molesta y triste.

\- ¿¡Por qué quieres volver conmigo!?.- Preguntó la pelinegra al pelinegro a gritos.- ¡Te hice bastante daño y tu sufriste por mi! ¿¡Por qué….!?.- Fue interrumpida por el pelinegro.

\- Por que te amo.- Dijo eso ultimo haciendo que Kuroneko se sorprenda.- Sé que me hiciste daño en el pasado…- Decía el recordando como sufrió haciendo que la chica se sintiera peor.- ¡Pero! ¡No puedo dejar de amarte ningún solo momento!.- Declaró eso último en voz alta haciendo que Kuroneko mirase al pelinegro.

\- Kyousuke…- Murmuró la pelinegra sorprendida.

Kyousuke se armó de valor y dio un fuerte abrazo haciendo que ella se sonrojara.

\- ¿¡Eh!?.- Atinó decir la pelinegra algo avergonzada.

\- Ruri…- Llamó Kyousuke con voz suave.- No puedo olvidar los momentos que pasamos juntos como si nada hubiera pasado…- Dijo el recordando los momentos que pasó junto a ella.- A pesar de lo que hiciste…yo te sigo amando y siempre lo haré.- Declaró eso ultimó con un ligero sonrojo para luego ponerse algo triste.- Pero si tu no me amas de verdad…- Decía el mientras se separaba del abrazo.- Entonces…No insistiré.- Decía el mientras se daba la vuelta y procedía a irse.

Kuroneko al ver que su amado se iba creyéndose de que no lo amaba se alarmó. Sin decir nada, se armó de valor y corrió para abrazarle.

Kyousuke al sentir a su amada en su espalda se sorprendió.

\- ¿¡Ruri!?.- Preguntó el pelinegro sorprendido.

\- ¡Baka!.- Gritó Kuroneko entre llantos.- ¡Baka! ¡Baka! ¡Baka!.- Decía ella mientras golpeaba suavemente la espalda de su amante.

* * *

 **(Baka significa Idiota en japonés)**

* * *

El pelinegro al sentir esos golpecitos suaves por parte de su amada, decidió darse la vuelta.

\- Ruri…- Dijo el mirando como ella se cubría el rostro para secarse sus lágrimas.

\- Eres un baka…- Dijo Kuroneko con una ligera sonrisa.- ¿Cómo puedes decir que yo no te amo?.- Preguntó ella con un sonrojo.

\- ¿¡Entonces…!?.- Preguntó Kyousuke con una sonrisa.

\- Sí…yo también te amo….y me gustaría volver contigo.- Confesó Kuroneko con una sonrisa con algunas lágrimas.- Fui una estúpida por cortar contigo pero solo lo hice para que mejorases la relación con tu hermana.

\- No eres estúpida.- Le contestó el pelinegro acariciando su cabeza.- Lo hiciste para arreglar las cosas con mi hermana…aunque no fue muy efectivo.

\- Tu hermana es una tonta por no saber apreciar todo lo que tu haces…- Declaró la chica algo molesta.

\- Tranquila Ruri.- Dijo el chico acariciando ahora sus mejillas.- No merece la pena. A pesar de que ella no me trate bien, es mi hermana.

Ruri al sentir esas caricias por parte de su amado se calmó.

De pronto empezó a caer nieve del cielo haciendo que la pareja mirara al cielo. Estuvieron mirando por unos segundo el cielo para luego verse a los ojos.

\- Ruri…- Llamó Kyousuke a su amada con amor.

\- Kyousuke…- Llamó Kuroneko a su amado también con amor.

Ambos se acercaron sus rostros hasta unirlos en un beso. Era un beso tímido por parte de ambos. En el beso, ambos se abrazaron para sentir la cercanía del otro.

Estuvieron por unos segundos besándose hasta que se separaron por falta de aire. Una vez recuperado la respiración, la pelinegra habló.

\- Te amo Kyousuke.- Declaró Kuroneko con una sonrisa acompañado con un ligero sonrojo.

\- Y yo a ti…Ruri.- Declaró Kyousuke también con una sonrisa acompañado con un sonrojo.

Ambos se dieron otro beso en ese mismo lugar, pero con más pasión. Demostrando todo el amor que ellos sentía.

* * *

 **Timeskip – 22 años después.**

* * *

Habían pasado 22 años después de que Kyousuke le pidió volver con Kuroneko y muchas cosas han pasado. Desde aquel día surgieron los problemas en el que ambos los superaban. Kyousuke les dijo a su familia que estaba saliendo con la loli gótica, haciendo que sus padres se sorprendieran y aceptaran su relación con ella. Kirino estaba realmente molesta con su hermano haciendo que el pelinegro se molestara un poco pero no le tomo mucha importancia ya que él sabía que lo aceptaría tarde o temprano. Cosa que no se equivocó. Ruri hizo lo mismo con sus padres y aceptaron que su hija saliera con él.

También Kyousuke cortó toda relación con Manami, ya que él se enteró que tanto por su culpa como la de el pelinegro, hizo que su hermana lo despreciara.

Después de eso acontecimientos, la pareja pasaron sus días y años felices hasta que en el cumpleaños número 18 de Kuroneko, Kyousuke le pidió matrimonio. La pelinegra feliz aceptó casarse con él.

Cuando se casaron, tanto el pelinegro como la pelinegra encontraron un trabajo en una empresa de videojuegos, solo que el pelinegro se encargaba de desarrollar la historia de cada juego mientras que su esposa se encargaba del dibujado.

Ambos consiguieron una casa con el sueldo que tenían para hacer ellos su vida.

Cuando la pelinegra cumplió los 19 años le dio la noticia al pelinegro que estaba embarazada. El pelinegro al enterarse de que iba a ser padre se puso muy feliz. Al pasar los nueve meses de embarazo, dio luz a una niña. Kuroneko preguntó a su esposo que nombre tendría y el pelinegro después de meditarlo un poco, decidió que su princesa se llamara Natsuki Kousaka Gokou cosa que la pelinegra le encantó su nombre.

Para ellos cuidar de su hija fue muy duro, pero nunca se quejaron por ellos ya que ellos sabían que ser padres no era nada fácil.

2 años después en el cumpleaños número 25 de Kyousuke, Kuroneko le dio la noticia a Kyousuke que volvería a ser padre. El al enterarse se puso muy feliz y abrazó a la pelinegra. En el día del parto, dio luz a un niño. Kuroneko le pidió a su esposo que ella decidirá el nombre de su pequeño cosa que el pelinegro lo aceptó a su petición. Ella sin pensarlo dos veces, decidió que su pequeño se llamase Ryuunosuke Kousaka Gokou cosa que el pelinegro le gustó el nombre.

Kirino encontró un chico a que le gustaba los eroges. Saori se había casado y tuvo una hija. Ayase siguió como modelo y se caso con un chico. Manami estaba soltera ya que no encontró a ningún chico que la quería. Las hermanas de Kuroneko se encontraba en la universidad y ambas estaban solteras.

Y Kuroneko y Kyousuke siguieron con sus vidas felices y superando cada adversidad que presentaban en su camino.

 **Casa de los Kousaka-Gokou – Cocina.**

Era domingo y nos encontramos con dos mujeres haciendo el almuerzo para comer en familia. Ambas era pelinegras. Una de ellas era algo más mayor, tenía algunas arrugas pero conservaba bien su cuerpo. Esa mujer era Ruri Gokou de 37 años. A pesar de que tenga esa edad, todavía conservaba su estatura. La otra mujer era algo más alta que su madre, tiene los ojos de color azules y vestía con un delantal de color negro como su madre. Esa mujer era Natsuki Kousaka Gokou de 17 años. Ella era la "princesa" de su padre. Ella heredó la personalidad de su padre.

\- Natsuki-chan llama tu hermano para que baje a almorzar.- Pidió Kuroneko a su hija con una sonrisa.

\- Sí Oka-san.- Obedeció Natsuki con una sonrisa.

* * *

( **Otou-san es papa en japonés y Oka-san mamá en japonés)**

* * *

Natsuki dejó el cuchillo a un lado y se fue de la cocina. Subió por las escaleras y se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación de su hermano. Ella golpeó dos veces a la puerta.

\- Ryuunosuke ¡Baja a comer!.- Llamó la pelinegra a su hermano.

\- Mas tarde bajo.- Dijo Ryuunosuke con voz cansada.

\- ¿Volviste a estar tan tarde jugando a videojuegos? Cada día te pareces a la tía Kirino.- Preguntó la pelinegra con cara molesta.

\- ¡Déjame dormir pesada!.- Gritó Ryuunosuke algo molesto.

\- ¡Levántate ya vago!.- Gritó la pelinegra molesta.

\- ¡Déjame en paz enana!.- Insultó Ryuunosuke a su hermana mayor.

Natsuki al oír eso le salió varias venas al estilo anime en su sienes indicando que estaba a punto de estallar.

\- ¿¡Qué me llamaste idiota!?.- Preguntó Natsuki enfadada.

\- ¡Lo que oíste hermana loli!.- Contestó Ryuunosuke enfadado.

\- _Yo lo mato…-_ Pensaba la pelinegra en miles de maneras de mat…digo digo para "molestar" a su hermano.- ¡Al menos no soy una friki de la informática sin novia! ¡Yo al menos los chicos se me acercan!.- Declaró eso ultimó para molestar a su hermano pero no dio resultado.

\- Pues que tenga suerte esos chicos y que no lo atrapen la ONU.- Declaró eso con tono burlesco.

\- ¡Antisocial!.- Insultó Natsuki a su hermano.

\- ¡Ilegal!.- Insultó Ryuunosuke a su hermana también.

\- ¡Virgen!.- Gritó ella pero más fuerte.

\- ¡No más que tu guapa!.- Gritó el también más fuerte.

\- ¡Niños!.- Llamó un hombre mayor en la escalera observando a la chica y la puerta.- ¿Qué está pasando?.- Preguntó el hombre algo molesto.

Ese hombre mayor era Kyousuke Kousaka de 40 años. El llevaba un kimono a modo de pijama y su aspecto se notaba que tenía alguna que otra arruga en su rostro y sus pelos poseía algunas canas debido a su edad. Se notaba que recién despertaba.

\- Otou-san es Ryuunosuke.- Acusó ella a su hermano menor.- Oka-san me mandó que le llamara para que bajara a almorzar con nosotros pero quiere seguir durmiendo.

Kyousuke dio un suspiro y acto seguido golpeó la puerta de su hijo menor.

\- ¡Ryuunosuke!.- Llamó el pelinegro con tono autoritario.- ¡Baja a almorzar o te castigo sin internet por un mes!.- Dijo eso con algo de maldad.

De repente se escuchan caídas y maldiciones hasta que se abrió la puerta.

Detrás esa puerta se revelo un chico. Su aspecto era casi igual a Kuroneko solo que tenía facciones algo masculinas. Tiene el pelo largo y algunos pelos de barba sin afeitar. Llevaba una camiseta de color azul celeste y un pantalón negro de pijama, sus pelos estaba algo estropeados debido a que recién se había levantado de la cama. Es Ryuunosuke Kousaka Gokou de 15 años

\- Eso es cruel Oto-san.- Se quejó Ryuunosuke algo molesto.

\- No digas tonterías y ve a arreglarte.- Dijo el pelinegro mayor observando a su hijo.

\- Sí, sí.- Declaró el pelinegro menor dando un bostezo.

Después de eso, bajo a ver a su esposa junto con su hija. Su hija se puso a poner los cubiertos para comer y el pelinegro sin decir nada le dio un abrazo a su esposa.

\- Buenos días Kyousuke.- Le dio los buenos días a su esposo acariciando su cabeza.

\- Buenos días Ruri.- La saludo dándole un beso en el cuello.- Huele muy bien.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? He oído voces.- Preguntó Kuroneko sin perder la vista de la olla.

\- Ryuunosuke…- Dijo eso dando un suspiro.- Cada día se parece a ti.

\- ¿En que sentido?.- Preguntó la pelinegra con una sonrisa divertida.

\- En ti físicamente.- Se río un poco el pelinegro.

Después de reírse, ambos se dieron un beso.

\- Te amo Ruri.- Declaró Kyousuke con susurros.

\- Y yo a ti Kyousuke.- Declaró ella también entre susurros.

Ambos se iban a dar otro beso pero fue interrumpido por su hijo.

\- Iros a un hotel.- Dijo Ryuunosuke viendo esa escena con algo de desagrado.

\- Idiota, no le interrumpas su momento.- Reprendió Natsuki a su hermano menor.

\- Lo que tu digas loli.- Dijo el pelinegro menor ignorando a su hermana mayor.

Natsuki se enfureció y comenzó a discutir con su hermano ante los ojos de sus padres, quienes esto compartía el mismo pensamiento.

\- _Estos dos…-_ Pensaron ambos con una gota de sudor al estilo anime.

Después de eso los regañó y comenzaron a almorzar como una familia unida hablando de sus vidas.

Pero una cosa es clara…

la pareja vivieron felices por siempre.

* * *

 **FIN DEL ONE-SHOT.**

 **Espero que os haya gustado este One-shot.**

 **Dejad vuestras opiniones en las reviews con toda libertad de expresión.**

 **Por si preguntais, Ryuunosuke es un personaje de Sakurasou no pet na kanojo y Natsuki de Strike the Blood.**

 **Bien sin nada más que decir os deseo que tengáis buenos días/tardes/noches.**

 **Se despide ElswordKirigaya97**


	2. Adios FanFiction

**Despedida**

Hola mis queridos seguidores/as. Antes que nada, Feliz Año 2018.

Bien como leéis. Dejo de escribir historias aquí, en y irme a Wattpad.

Sí…ahora mismo estáis en plan "¿¡WTF!?" pero todo tiene un porque y guardad las armas.

Veréis, en Wattpad puedo hacer mas cosas de las que en FanFiction no me deja hacer. Por ejemplo: Poner videos del YouTube o poner imágenes en algunas partes del fic.

No solo eso, me gusta como esta estructurado esa página (Por ahora) y la verdad quisiera subir mis historias ahí.

En fin. Entiendo que estéis sorprendidos o molesto conmigo, pero necesito "cambiar de aires". Pero tranquilos, no borrare los fics que tengo aquí solamente lo continuare en Wattpad e incluso subiré una reescrito de mis antiguos fics (básicamente los primeros que hice).

Entenderé a aquellos/as que dejen de seguir mis historias pero si algunos de verdad les encantan mis historias, seguidme en Wattpad (Que por cierto pondré un link hacia mi perfil de wattpad en mi perfil de aquí, en ).

Por cierto, que nadie…digo NADIE cojan mis historias y las hacen pasar como suyas, porque lo sabré.

En fin sin nada mas que decir me despido. Se despide Inesperado Add, conocido anteriormente como "Uchiha-Issei-DXD" y "ElswordKirigaya97". Nos vemos en Wattpad.


End file.
